


Silk Stalkings: Captured

by Lizzy100



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kass gets captured during her vacation. Somewhere after Kass and Tom were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Stalkings: Captured

It was a beautiful day, as Kassandra and Tom were outside the Palm Beach, CA Police station. They were saying their farewells. Kass was going on vacation. She was going to see her mom.

"Have a safe trip, Kassie," Tom said.

"You don't have to worry, Tom."

"Just call me when you get there."

"I will," she answered, before kissing him.

Tom kissed her back and then watched her get in her red convertible and drive off.

Ltd. Tom Ryan sat at his desk, waiting for a case to come up. That's when Captain Harry Lipshitz came up to him. He was their boss.

"We have a homicide," Harry announced.

Meanwhile, while Tom was working a case of a murdered woman in her early twenties, Sgt. St. John was driving to her mom's in Miami. It was dark, as she drove down the highway, when she was stopped by a male cop.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"You can step out of the car."

"Officer, I’m sure I wasn't speeding."

"I said get out of the car."

"Okay, okay. Easy."

She got out of the convertible.

Back at the station, Tom was leaving, heading out to go home and get some sleep after a long day of work.

 

The next day, Tom continued his investigation, asking some neighbors some questions. And then tried her boyfriend. He wasn't home and hadn't been for a couple days.

Sgt. Kassandra St. John awoke to see she was in a basement of a boat, tied to a chair with rope. She tried to get out of it, but couldn't.

 

The next afternoon, Tom came in, gun raised.

"Police! Freeze!"

The guy named Tony Hernandez, swung at him. Tom got him to the floor and put handcuffs on him.

Tom untied his girlfriend and then helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Kass?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

In the end, Tony went to jail and everybody went home happy. The case was officially closed.


End file.
